Love Is
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: How can anyone ever learn what love is? How many moments frozen in time does it take? How many kind words and acts? Sasuke and Hinata are learning slowly what it truly means. SasuHina oneshots. Most are lemons.
1. Happy Anniversary Sasuke

**A lovely little SasuHina lemon oneshot I wrote. Because writing lemony oneshots is what Arafax does at 12 AM when she gets bored. It's sorta tied into the ItaTema story, but you can understand it even if you haven't read it. All you really need to know is that Itachi and Temari have a son named Raiden...That's all.**

* * *

Unclenching her fists, she looked at her husband. "Sasuke…I don't want to." In a rare show of backbone, she was denying him the one thing he wanted at the moment, and it happened to be her.

He sighed. "Fine, Hinata," he said as he sulked out of the room.

She smiled when he left. Normally she would have. The times they spent behind closed doors were the best, but today was their anniversary. And she had something special planned for later on. She didn't want to wear him out before she got a chance to show him.

Mostly their relationship could be described as quiet. Neither said much of anything to the other. But they understood each other and appreciated the distance. Hinata was still rather shy, even around Sasuke. And Sasuke had always been a cold and distant person. The only real time they showed their true feelings for each other was when they were in bed, screaming each other's names, wrapped in each other's arms.

Hinata realized she was blushing from her thoughts, so she turned them onto other things. Such as the person who was now knocking at the door. She went and answered it. "Hello Hinata," Temari said cheerfully. In her arms was her son Raiden. He had turned two not too long ago, so he was squirming trying to get free so that he could run around. Temari set him down and he immediately ran into the house yelling, "Uncle Sasuke!" Temari shook her head and Hinata smiled at the child's antics. He was so cute.

"So how's your 'plan' coming?" Temari asked her in a whisper, a giant grin on her face.

"Fine," Hinata said quietly. The amount she stuttered had been greatly reduced in two years, but she still spoke very quietly and withdrawn.

Temari winked. "I'm sure Sasuke will like it a lot."

Hinata blushed. "I hope so."

Sasuke walked out of the bedroom with Raiden on his heel. He just shook his head at the boy and scowled. "I'll play with you," Sasuke conceded, not looking happy about it at all.

Temari, noticing the look on Sasuke's face and wanting to get home, told her son, "Come on Raiden, leave Sasuke alone. We have to go home now." Raiden was not pleased with the turn of events, but Temari picked him up even as he started to cry in protest. "I'll see you guys later," Temari said as she left.

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"She left something here and wanted it back," Hinata said softly, not looking him in the eyes for fear of him seeing through her bluff.

"Okay," he said. "You should get ready to go. Our dinner reservation is in two hours." Sasuke's anniversary gift to her had been dinner at the nicest restaurant in Konoha. So she went to take a shower and fix up her hair in simple bun. She put on a little make-up. When she walked out of the bathroom, Sasuke walked in. She figured he was going to take a shower too. But she ignored what she could be doing with him while he was in the shower and focused on getting herself ready. She pulled on a navy cocktail dress. She found her dark blue heels and put those on as well. She made sure she looked alright in the mirror, and satisfied with her appearance, she went to wait for Sasuke in front of the T.V.

It wasn't too much longer after that that Sasuke walked out of the room wearing a suit. Hinata pulled on a coat, it was January after all. The two walked to the restaurant because it wasn't too far away. Dinner went uneventful, the two of them talking only a little bit because neither of them really liked speaking when in the public's eyes.

When they'd finished, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's jacket arm and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "We're not going home. I want to take you someplace special."

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, but nodded his understanding. He followed her out of Konoha, grabbing her hand once they'd reached the village outskirts. The two proceeded hand in hand up a mountain. Hinata led him to a mountain cabin and took out a key and unlocked the door. They walked inside and Sasuke scanned the little building. It was quite nice really. But he wondered… "Hey Hinata, how did you afford this?"

She flashed him a little smile. "Hyuuga heiress."

He shook his head at his own stupidity, a lopsided smile adorning his face. "So what are we gonna do up here?" he asked her, lopsided grin morphing into a suggestive one.

She handed him a bathing suit. "I have a few ideas." With her dress still on she put on her bathing suit bottoms. She proceeded to take the dress off, leaving her standing there in a bra and swim suit bottoms. She finished changing and when she looked back, Sasuke had changed as well. She grabbed his arms and led him out the door connected to the bedroom.

They climbed into the hot spring, slowly lowering themselves into the warm water. Once they were in, Hinata pushed herself against Sasuke, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to him. She tilted her head back, flicking her tongue along his lips until he opened his mouth, letting her explore his mouth. He returned the favor in kind, probing her mouth with his tongue. They broke apart to catch their breath.

Hinata nibbled at his neck playfully. He moaned, pulling her against him even more firmly. She felt his erection push against her stomach. She ran her fingers along his sides, pushing hard enough that it didn't tickle, but light enough to send shivers down his spine. He moved one of his arms down to slide into her bottoms and run his fingers across her womanhood. She shuddered, a moan escaping her lips. "Nnn…Sasuke, don't," she whined.

He smirked and stopped teasing her with his fingers and plunged them inside of her. She gasped and thrust her hips to meet his fingers. He smiled at her reaction, and kissed her neck, whispering through his kisses, "Just give me a second." He moved his fingers rhythmically in and out of her. She moved her hips with every one of his movements. She hit a climax and screeched out his name. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her and finished sliding down her bottoms.

She grasped at his shorts then. She tugged them down brusquely wanting nothing more than to get the object they concealed inside of her as quickly as possible. Sasuke's kisses and caresses were sending her into a frenzy, and if she didn't get it soon, she'd go crazy. Working the swimming trunks off, she let her fingers run along the engorged member. Sasuke froze, his eyes rolling back with the pleasure he felt. "Ugh…Hinata, now," he whispered throatily.

She complied, being the good little wife she was, and slid herself onto him. He grasped her hips firmly as she wrapped her legs around his back. She gripped his hair as ground into her, throwing her head back and screaming his name. Each thrust brought him closer to hitting the top, and when her muscles clamp down on him signaling her orgasm, he felt his own climax and then the release of his semen.

He held onto her for a little while after that, Sasuke ran his fingers along her jaw line, and she snuggled against his chest as he held her. Eventually she felt the member that was still inside of her get hard again. Sasuke kissed her and began the whole process all over again.

When they finished the second time, Hinata was about to collapse from exhaustion. Sasuke gently pulled himself out of her. He set her on the edge of the hot spring, and then climbed out himself. He picked her naked form up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She held onto his neck, kissing his shoulder. He set her down on the bed and climbed in next to her.

They pulled the comforter over top of them. They lay facing each other. Sasuke brushed a stray hair back into place, and whispered to her, "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." She reached out and gently caressed his face, hand tracing down his jawbone, neck and finally resting on his chest. She kissed him. "Did you enjoy your anniversary?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course," he said, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. "Only because it was with you."

Hinata blushed. "You're welcome."

He kissed her on the lips. "How about we get some sleep now?" he asked.

Hinata yawned, and then smiled at him. She rolled over and put her head on his bicep. She snuggled against him. He put an arm around her, protectively drawing her closer to his body. She kissed the back of her head. "Thank you so much, Hinata," he whispered.

She didn't move from her position when she asked, "For what?"

He flexed his arm against her in an approximation of a hug. "For this. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be out there looking for a way to destroy my brother, but now…were pretty much on the same page. And I wouldn't be able to feel this. This emotion that flows through my veins every time I look at you, every time we touch."

Hinata gently squeezed the hand draped over her waist. "You're welcome. I love you, Sasuke," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Hinata," he said. Sasuke kissed the back of her head one more time, then put his head on the pillow, gradually falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

**SasuHina complete. I don't know what other oneshot type things I'll do. They just get made whenever I feel bored. I don't think I'll be working on anymore major series for a while. But I will write the mini-series sequel for One Shot at Love. I promise I'll do it. I'm actually almost done with the first chapter. I just need to finish it. But yeah, expect more stuff from me sporadically and random because that's how I do things.**


	2. Very Good Indeed

**So I got bored and after looking at SasukeHinata fanart, I got on a SasuHina high. And this led to me drawing like 5 pics of them. And they weren't what I wanted (I'm using it for something). But my usual SasuHina art is pretty...dirty and that is definately not what I wanted. So whenever I look at SasuHina I get all pervy...so I had to channel it somehow so that it didn't come out in my drawings. So here is the oneshot.**

**Sasuke and Hinata and other characters that are mention do not belong to me.

* * *

**

"Sasuke, I'm worried…" Hinata was cut off by a kiss.

He pulled back and gave her a small smile, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. "Don't worry, Hinata. Everything will work out fine."

"Thank you," she said quietly, before burying her face into Sasuke's chest.

"Hanabi will be fine, Hinata. It was just a minor injury."

She nodded her head as it rested against him. He smiled down at her. No one could make him feel the way Hinata did. So relaxed and free. It was heavenly.

Sasuke knew that Hinata was crying. The wound that her sister had received was in fact minor, but that didn't stop Hinata from being concerned about it. That was one of the things Sasuke liked best about her, her big heart. And it wasn't an easily broken big heart either. She could take the pain from being spurned. She was strong in her own way. Much stronger than he was.

He had almost felt betrayed when he found out that his fangirls had moved on. Now Sakura was married to Gaara, and Ino had Shikamaru. It had been frustrating when he'd finally come back. No one was left for him. But then he'd seen Hinata, and known immediately that this girl he'd never once spared a passing glance at in the past deserved attention, his attention. That was why he'd asked the Hokage to arrange their marriage several years ago, making it a binding agreement to permanently keep him in Konoha.

"Sasuke," Hinata said.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were still puffy, but the tears had stopped. "What, Hinata?" he asked quietly.

"Let's go home." He nodded and smiled at her. He knew what going home was insinuating. That another side of Hinata that he loved. The dominant side, when she demanded to be in charge. Sure he liked being on top too, but something about the quiet, submissive Hinata taking control really turned him on.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back. His hand strayed down to her butt. Giving it a solid squeeze, he looked over with a smirk to see her shocked look. It wasn't there. She was smirking back at him. "You naughty boy," she whispered to him, making Sasuke tremble with anticipation. If Hinata was in this kind of mood, things were going to be good for him. Very good.

Sasuke had to force himself to not jump all over her right then and there. He so desperately wanted to, but it would definitely make them look bad. So instead he grabbed her hand and ran back to the house, her easily keeping up beside him.

Once behind closed doors, all the cares about ego and appearance dropped. Locking the door behind him, he pinned Hinata against the wall. Taking her mouth roughly into his, he shuddered with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get inside her.

Hinata was not going to be submissive, and Sasuke knew it. So he wasn't surprised when she started to fidget and try to get out of her spot between him and the wall. He hesitantly let her loose, pulling back slowly. Hinata started pushing him backwards, guiding him to the couch. He ended up in a sitting position, with her kneeling on the floor between his legs. She pulled down his pants slowly, Sasuke's eyes widening at what he knew she was about to do.

He wasn't totally aroused yet, but it was coming quickly and the moment Hinata's hand brushed over the tip, his manhood stood up. Hinata smirked up at him. She loved having this kind of power over the Uchiha. She could make him crumble at her touch. Slowly, she ran her fingers along the engorged member. Sasuke moaned. "Hinata…don't. Please. Don't play with me….don't….stop…"

Hinata gave him a mischievous grin. "Did I hear, 'Don't stop.' Okay then." She took the tip into her mouth nibbling playfully. Sasuke couldn't handle it and grabbed her head and pulled her so that her whole mouth was filled with his penis. His rough treatment caused his member to hit the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex. But she composed herself and began swirling her tongue along his manhood, and scraping her teeth across it. He moaned loudly. "Hinata!"

Then he came, warm fluid flowing into her mouth. She had long since become adjusted to the taste, now finding it delicious. She swallowed as much down as she could, the liquid flowing out faster than she could consume. The rest ended up on the floor, on her hands and on her face.

She stood up when he'd finished, pulling off all of her clothes and tossing them next to Sasuke's discarded pants. She straddled his lap, pushing up against his now bare chest. "Sasuke-kun, would you clean off my face?" she said innocently, the look she gave him truly angelic. "You got it all messy."

Sasuke nodded. He wasn't quite reading for the main deal, but licking off Hinata would certainly give him the time he needed to get up again. So he started with a kiss, licking her lips. He then moved to the rest of her face, greedily sucking at her skin. He moved to her jaw, and then her neck. Nipping along her collar bone caused her to gasp. It was her weak spot. With his hands trailing up her back, he sucked and bit and licked the spot.

She writhed under his grasp, pushing her body against his now hardening member. He continued to nip the spot along her collar bone, as he firmly wrapped an arm around her back. The other hand he maneuvered into the warm spot between her legs. She felt him approaching and gasped. He slid the digits inside of her and wiggled them. She flung her head forward arching her back so that she was now in perfect position to take in the hard member underneath of her.

And with a thrust Sasuke pushed inside of her. With both his fingers and manhood inside of her he began to thrust, at first alternating the pattern for her pleasure, and then, when he couldn't control himself anymore he pulled his fingers out. Hinata screamed the whole time, about how good he felt, how wonderful and long and hard.

Hinata, deciding to take charge, pulled herself off of him. She hated interrupting coitus, but this was going to be worth it. He scowled at her, but she ignored him. He was still throbbing, her labia were so swollen it hurt, but she was determined to make him crumble. After five seconds, she let herself fall onto him, his penis once again pushing into her, being swallowed up by her. He gasped, the sudden tightness and warmth shocking him. So Hinata did the same thing again and again. Until Sasuke couldn't take her teasing anymore and grasped her hips against him. With only a few more thrusts, he reached his climax, and he let out a deep, throaty scream his semen spilled into her.

But Hinata was disappointed. She hadn't quite reached orgasm. "Sasuke," she whispered. "Keep going. I haven't come yet."

The exhausted Sasuke nodded. He was done, but Hinata wasn't. So he made himself move, thrusting his hips back and forth. He wasn't hard anymore, but the friction of the movement still made Hinata gasp. She wanted him to go harder and faster, and she made it known with her moans and begging. So Sasuke obliged, giving the act everything he had. He felt her muscles start to increasingly tighten around him and gave her a few more slow, deep, deliberate thrusts. The last one brought on her orgasm. The muscles spasmed, and she cried out as her own body reached its high point. She collapsed on top of him after that.

The sat like that for a while, on the couch, naked, Hinata straddling Sasuke and him still inside of her. She rested her head against his chest. "Sasuke…you know I love you right?"

"Of course, Hinata," he said, laying down on the couch and pulling her with him. They stayed like that for awhile. Hinata drifted off to sleep and Sasuke was in a state of in between. Not really awake and not really asleep.

The phone rang, and the half asleep Sasuke's eyes shot open. Answering it from his spot on the couch since the phone happened to be right beside it, he looked down at Hinata who had woken up from the sound of his voice. "Okay thank you," he said before he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked him curiously.

"Just Neji. He said that Hanabi's just fine and is getting out this evening."

Hinata smiled. "You were right as usual Sasuke. Everything worked out fine."

He smirked, eyeing her suggestively now that he was rested up. "I think that everything worked out better than fine."

Hinata sighed. "Get dressed you. Where not doing this again until we see my sister."

Sasuke pouted like a little kid. "But I want to do it now," he said in a purposefully whiney voice.

Hinata stood up and shook her head. "Just get dressed. We'll come back later and continue this."

Sasuke smiled. "Whatever you say, my Queen."

Hinata blushed and got dressed. She was glad she'd given up on the blonde boy. So very glad she'd given up on him. Sasuke was much better.

* * *

**So...yeah...please leave me some reviews. The first one got a whole bunch of views but not very many reviews. It made me sad. Also...as time goes by, I'll probably be channeling SasuHina perversion into oneshots that end up on here. Just letting you know.**


	3. My Peace

**I finally finished this one. It's very fluffy. Which is the reason it took me so long to write. Fluffy and lemons don't exactly make the best combination. So it was really hard to pull off, but I think I managed to do it. **

**Sasuke and Hinata are not mine.

* * *

**

Hinata jumped, activating her Byakugan, when she heard the door slam shut. Of course, it wasn't really necessary because she already knew who it was without having to see him. It was just that the intensity with which he had closed the door had startled her. With her special eyes, she was able to see him tromp through the living room, muttering to himself with a scowl on his face. He took off his coat, settled on the couch with a thud that Hinata could hear from the kitchen, and rubbed his temples.

Hinata sighed. Obviously, he'd had a rough day. Hinata couldn't say for sure what was wrong, but she knew she'd have to see to it. She hated it when he was in such glum moods. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," she called from the kitchen. She didn't even get a grunt of response from him so she quickly finished up her soup, putting it on simmer to keep it warm. It would be ready in about half an hour or so, after the noodles had suitable time to absorb some of the flavor and broth.

Walking into the living room she found him sitting on the couch staring straight ahead with a grim look on his face. "Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" she asked him quietly, avoiding asking, "Is anything wrong?" because clearly something was wrong and asking that would just make him angrier than he already was.

"Nothing," he said irritably.

Hinata was used to this kind of behavior from him. Settling down beside him, she said, "You're lying."

He groaned. "Listen Hinata, I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded. "Alright," she said quietly. She sat there next to him for a while. Getting a thought, she asked him to sit on the floor. He was confused and didn't want to do it, but she was stubborn. So with a sigh of defeat, he sat down on the floor and leaned back against the couch.

He was a little surprised when he felt the warmth of her legs against his shoulders. "What are you…"

Before he finished his question, he felt her hands squeeze his upper shoulder. "Giving you a massage," she whispered into his ear. He nodded. As she worked out the knots in his shoulders, she could see him relax. His tension melted away with each grip of her hand. He eventually started moaning gently as her hands applied more pressure.

Eventually her massaged ended, only for her to start rubbing his head. Her fingers scraped against his scalp sending pleasurable tingles down his spine. He dropped his head to the front, hoping that she would notice and realize that he wanted her to hit the best spot, right above his neck. This was not the first time Hinata had given her husband this type of treatment, so she knew exactly what the head drop meant. Moving her hands down, she gently rubbed the back of his head.

He started whimpering. It felt so good to have his hair played with and his head rubbed. Hinata cleared her throat as she ran her fingers down his back. "What was bothering you?" she asked quietly.

"Naruto."

Hinata flinched. She knew Sasuke frequently fought with Naruto. It was how their relationship had always been. They fought to see who was better. Such was the way of rivalries. But she still cared deeply for Naruto. She didn't have a crush on him anymore though. He had been replaced with Sasuke.

Hinata wondered at the irony of that. She had made it pretty painfully obvious that she was interested in Naruto. And all of the other girls had made it pretty painfully obvious that they were interested in Sasuke. But after he'd returned from his stint with Orochimaru, just about all of the other girls had turned their attention onto other people. Some of them had even gotten married or were pretty close to it. Of course, she'd still only had eyes for Naruto. Yet somehow, Naruto had ended up with her younger sister, and she had ended up with the ex-heart throb of Konoha.

There had still been a lot of available guys. But she had never seen any of them in that light. It was uncomfortable and awkward for her to walk around and try to convince herself that she could like one of them like she had liked Naruto. But then Sasuke came back. He'd made her mind up for her. Arranging a marriage with her behind her back.

Being Hinata, she didn't complain about it. Everyone told her that it was a bad idea, that she should put up a fight and get the wedding called off. But she had always subconsciously ignored people's helpful suggestions. Plus with a little support from Temari, she'd come to the conclusion that Sasuke wasn't all bad. Temari had in fact proven the truth of this with Itachi. And Sasuke treated her really well. Better than anyone else ever had except for maybe Kurenai, Shino and Kiba.

"What did he do this time?" she asked Sasuke.

"He just…I don't know. He said something to tick me off and then everyone watched my every move the entire day." He sighed in frustration. "I just wish people wouldn't keep thinking I'm going to blow up and destroy everything on site."

Hinata wrapped his head in a hug. "Don't worry about them."

Sasuke relaxed his head against her arms. He exhaled. "Thank you, Hinata," he breathed out.

She smiled. "I will always be here for you," she whispered into his ear. He nodded. "Dinner is ready if you want it," she whispered quietly, standing up. He followed her into the kitchen silently. She handed him a bowl full of chicken noodle soup. He nodded his thanks and proceeded to eat the delicious food.

Hinata silently sat across from him, consuming her food while eyeing him thoughtfully. "Umm…Sasuke?"

"What is it?" he asked, glancing up from the near empty bowl.

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd like dessert. I know you don't like sweets, but this isn't that sugary."

Sasuke thought for a minute. Catching the look of hope on Hinata's face, he nodded. "I'll have some tea too. If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," she said pleasantly.

After a bit, she walked back over, carrying a cup of tea and a plate with his dessert on it. Sasuke couldn't really tell what it was. She set it down in front of him saying, "It's pumpkin bread. I made it earlier today."

Sasuke eyed it skeptically. He nibbled at it experimentally and came to the conclusion that it wasn't too sweet. It was actually really good. Hinata smiled at his obvious approval. "You like it then?" she asked. He nodded.

After dinner, the two of them sat quietly in the living room. Hinata was reading while Sasuke dozed off on the couch. Looking up from her book, Hinata glanced out the window, Byakugan activated so she could see out in the dark. "It's snowing," she quietly, mostly to herself.

Sasuke heard her though and stated from his position on the couch, "The first one of this winter."

Hinata stood up and walked over to him. "It's always so peaceful when it snows," she said as she moved his head so that she could sit down. His head rested in her lap and she gently brushed stray hairs away from his face.

He gave her a smile. "It's always so peaceful when I'm with you."

She bent down and kissed his lips with a blush adorning her face. She pulled back, angelic smile gracing her lips, allowing her white teeth to glisten with radiance. "Sasuke…"

He reached up and stroked her face. She kissed him again, tenderly but still passionately. When she stopped to catch her breath a second time, Sasuke sat up. With his heart racing, he turned to her only to have her wrap her arms around his neck. Almost instantaneously, Sasuke moved so that he hovered over her while she lay comfortably on the couch.

He barely had time to register his own movements. He had taken Hinata's shirt off, and was working on her breast bindings. She looked up at him, staring at him with a look so full of love he couldn't help but want her more. Once she was free of them and underneath him, completely topless. He paused and looked down at her. Her ample breasts fell down to the side in the way large breasts have a tendency to do. He kissed her again, this time proceeding downward and nibbling at her neck and color bone.

Hinata arched against him. Her thigh hit his member, which caused it to stand abruptly. He groaned through his occupied mouth. "Hinata…" he trailed off, his voice thick with desire. She ran her hands along his abdomen, lifting his shirt as she did so. She continued up his torso, still working at removing his shirt. She reached the top and he lifted his arms so that she could take it off the whole way.

She couldn't help but admire his perfectly muscled upper body. She pulled herself flush against him, and whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling and sending shivers through his entire body. "Take me, Sasuke." Her words only added to the intense longing he felt. He reached between them and worked off his own pants. Once they had been removed, he unfastened the button on Hinata's. She stopped him with a kiss and took them off the rest of the way herself.

With both of them naked and rigid with desire, it was only a few seconds before Sasuke pushed into her. She gasped. The leg that had previously been hanging off the couch was brought up quickly at the sudden tightness she felt in her lower region. She latched it around Sasuke's leg. He kissed her. "Hinata, I love you," he said looking down at her, a genuine smile gracing his face and a light twinkling in his eyes.

Hinata smiled up at him. "Sasuke…" she said quietly, happiness dripping from the word. He kissed her again before he thrust inside her deeper. Hinata arched her back. The fire in the pit of her stomach was demanding attention, and Sasuke was on his way to taking care of it. Each thrust took him deeper, closer to quenching the burning desire within her. She rolled her head back as she screamed out his name. Sasuke put a hand on one of her buttocks and pulled her to him. Her legs spread further as the new closeness required it. She felt him hit deeper, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Sasuke…" she stuttered as he pushed in harder and faster. Hinata could feel the tension building. The wonderful feeling of working her way to an orgasm. And then it hit. She arched her back against him as she felt herself spasm around his member. Sasuke kept pushing, the grunts emitted from his throat signaling how much he was putting into the act. Eventually he felt the tension reach its height, then the release that quickly followed. His semen spilled into her.

He finally collapsed on top of her. "Sasuke," she said quietly, "It's cold. Get a blanket please." He got off of her, pulling out slowly. As he went to the bedroom to find a blanket, she laid back on the couch, a hand resting on top of her stomach as she relished how wonderful her entire body felt. She had a smile on her face.

Sasuke walked back into the room and just watched Hinata for a little bit. She looked absolutely beautiful. And she was all his. _No matter how much Naruto annoys me, I got the real prize. __The girl who more than anything wanted him is now all mine. __I win_, Sasuke thought to himself. Heading back over to the couch, he gently laid the blanket over her naked body. She looked up at him questioningly. "What are you doing? Get in here too."

He shrugged. "It's awkward for both of us to sleep on the couch."

"Just get in," she said authoritatively, using her 'I'm the Hyuuga heiress and you better listen to me' voice.

"Whatever you say Hinata-hime," Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled the covers back so that he could lie beside her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his chest. After a while, Sasuke could hear Hinata softly snoring. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You are my peace, Hinata," he whispered quietly to her slumbering form. "You are my peace."

* * *

**Leave reviews please. They really make me feel good. They also helped me learn something about myself. Apparently I'm good at writing lemons...I didn't know that. Please keep them coming. And feel free to offer suggestions for ways for me to improve. And just so all of you know, I refuse to write another oneshot until I get 30 reviews. Is it too much to ask for ten reviews per chapter. Especially on my most popular story (collection).**


	4. Compromising Position

**I had a lemon craving today. And after not being able to find any oneshot lemons I liked, I decided to write this. Understand that I never had any intentions of posting it. I was having an IM conversation with SithMistress and decided that I was going to write one myself, over IM. About halfway through, she told me I had to put it on here. So here it is.**

**Characters aren't mine. However this tastey lemon is...

* * *

**

Sasuke gave her a sideways glance. What exactly was she doing? He'd never seen her in such a compromising position. "You know Hinata," he said, clearing his throat. "Maybe you shouldn't be...like that..."

She was bent over the couch, desperately trying to retrieve the runaway remote. What she had obviously forgotten was that she wasn't wearing any underwear...and her skirt was really short. So Sasuke stood, a barely discernable blush on his face, trying desperately not to look there. But it wasn't working. His eyes were drawn to it and it was causing him to grow rigid in desire.

Hinata got up from her spot, holding the remote in her hand. "Why?" she asked as she stood up, readjusting her skirt.

One look at Sasuke's face and realized what he'd seen. A blush spread across her face, milk white skin becoming crimson. "Sasuke..." she stuttered, hands flying to her lip to nervously fiddle with it, not sure of what to think. She hadn't even remembered about that.

"Hinata come here," Sasuke said voice gruff. Hinata knew the tone. Oh well...at least her mistake would end up...giving them some other entertainment.

She walked over to him, but he rushed at her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her lips. His hands were fiddling with her skirt trying to pull it down. He pulled it down, he himself sinking down on the floor as the skirt fell. Kneeling by her legs, he put his arms around her thighs, pulling her to his lips. He kissed along her upper thighs, teasing her as he moved closer and closer to the prize area.

Hinata was whimpering. This was torturous. He knew she didn't like foreplay. It was too embarrassing. Knowing that his head was down there doing THAT was almost too much for her to bear. She much preferred being face to face with him, having the part of his body designed for being inside her inside her. It just felt awkward when she couldn't see him, when she couldn't reciprocate his actions in some way.

She felt his arms start pulling her legs further apart as his lips got closer. He lifted her off the ground, supporting her by his grip on her thighs as he positioned her over his mouth. He kissed her womanly area. Hinata moaned loudly, as he went from gently kissing to roughly scraping his teeth across the folds of skin.

She was about to come, and as she screamed out his name he plunged his tongue into her as a seeping wetness leaked out of her. Sasuke flicked his tongue inside of her, savoring the taste of her feminine juices inside his mouth and on his tongue. She clutched his hair, arching her back even though he already had the perfect angle.

She came again and Sasuke pulled his tongue out of her. He set her back down on the ground. But she was weak from the orgasm, so she sunk down on the floor in front of him.

"Time for the real thing, Hinata baby" he whispered as he moved in to kiss her on the lips. He pushed her back so that she was lying on the floor. He worked off his pants and shirt, then lying on top of her; he gently pushed his swollen member inside of her.

Hinata was already exhausted from the oral job he'd given her, but the new tightness caused her to push her tiredness aside. She felt herself coil again, waiting for him to unwind her.

He gave a smooth thrust, pushing himself even deeper into her welcoming flesh. Hinata in turn whimpered at the sheer ecstasy the simple act was putting her through. Sasuke didn't hesitate, quickly beginning thrusting into her. Hinata was finally pushed into action, the sheer animalistic emotions coursing through her sending her into frenzy.

She met him thrust for thrust, even moving faster than him at some times. She could feel the coil being compressed, ready to spring at any moment. Sasuke continued pulsing into her, giving grunts as he exerted himself. Hinata felt the spring release as he sent her over the edge. She spasmed, whimpering at the intensity of the pleasure she felt through her lower region.

Sasuke was still moving, but he was quickly coming to his climax. Sweat ran down his glorious body and he moved. When he felt Hinata tighten around him in what could only be an orgasm, he moved faster, the new tightness urging him on. With a final, he reached his own apex. Spilling his semen into her, he collapsed on top of her.

His sweat mingled with hers as they caught their breath. Hinata made a little chirp of protest at his weight pressing down on her, so he rolled off, carefully pulling out of her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they lay on the floor. "Sorry about that Sasuke. I forgot," she said looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk, as he ran his hands through her damp hair. "I thoroughly enjoyed that." Hinata blushed. "But if you don't want this to happen again, take what you're wearing into consideration before you bend over in front of me." Hinata nodded her understanding. The whole time she was plotting out the next time in her head. She would love for what had just happened to happen again.

* * *

**Leave reviews. PLEASE! I'm begging you people.**


	5. Stars

**All I'm going to say is that this was inspired by my ride home from college. I was looking at the stars in the country side and thinking about how I missed them because you can't see them in the city. And it was cold outside too. Then I thought it would be a good idea for my Itatema contest on dA, but for some reason Sasuke and Hinata placed themselves in the story in my head instead of Itachi and Temari. It was kinda weird. But anyways...please enjoy. It's different from the previous chapters.**

**Characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Sasuke was cold. The temperature outside had made the temperature in the room drop immensely and he wanted nothing more than snuggle and get warm. He wasn't normally a snuggly person, but the cold made him want to wrap his arms around his wife and feel her body heat to warm him up. He rolled over to put his arm over her waist only to find that she was not in bed with him. The emptiness made him feel even colder. Looking around, he wondered if she'd gone to the bathroom.

After waiting a few minutes for her to come back, he got up to see if his suspicions were true. He walked to the bathroom only to find that it too was empty. "Where did she go?" he wondered out loud. He glanced around trying to figure out where she would have gone. He decided that maybe she'd gone downstairs to get something to drink. Or to sit by the fire and warm up. He walked back to the bedroom and glanced out the window. Sasuke was surprised when he looked out of the window and saw Hinata sitting on the roof.

Sasuke was perplexed. Why was she sitting out on the roof? It looked as though she had on only her pajamas and had wrapped herself in a blanket. There was no way that it was enough to keep warm out there in the bitter cold. So Sasuke pulled on his coat, grabbed hers and went up on the roof to get her to come inside and be his personal heater.

Gracefully jumping up onto the building, he walked over to her and then sat down beside her. "Sasuke," she greeted him quietly. He said nothing, instead glancing over to look at her. She was shivering violently and he could see the trails the tears had left as they'd fallen down her face. He reached out and stoked her hair.

"I brought you this," he said gently as he offered her the coat.

She accepted it, giving him a small smile, accompanied with, "Thank you."

He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. He could feel her shaking against his body from the cold. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just watching the stars." She looked up at the sky to emphasize her point. Sasuke looked up too, and had to agree that the sky was gorgeous. The stars had lit the night sky up, making it sparkle. They shimmered, flecks of white dancing on the black.

"They remind me of you," Sasuke whispered to her.

"Why?" Hinata asked, a trace of a sigh in her voice.

"They're beautiful." A blush made its way onto Hinata's face. Sasuke only smiled at her as he ran his fingers along her face. "You're so cold," he remarked.

She nodded. "I've been out here for a while."

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked bluntly, but still kindly.

"I…I…it's nothing," she said finally, shaking her head.

"It's something," Sasuke said, sounding disappointed. "Tell me."

Hinata's tears started once more. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms, rubbing her back and head to calm her down and warm her up. "It's okay. Tell me what's the matter," he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and forced her tears to stop. "Sasuke, I'm so angry at myself." She paused looking up at him. His eyes were pleading to know more, even though he said nothing. "I thought that I was pregnant, again. And I'm not."

Sasuke hugged her tighter. "You worry too much," he said, his tone teasing. "That's not something to get upset or frustrated over."

"Well…I know how bad you want to have children, how bad you want to restore your clan. And we've been married for quite a few years. And try as we might, I can't manage to get pregnant. I feel terrible for it. I feel like I've let you down. Every month I get my hopes up, just waiting for my period not to come. And it always does. This time around I thought maybe I'd actually conceived. I was a week late…"

Hinata's tears had started flowing again. He wiped them away. "Hinata, listen to me. I do want children. And I know that you do too. We'll keep trying as long as we're both alive." Hinata nodded her head. "But if you're going to get upset over not getting pregnant maybe we should stop trying for the moment. Don't focus on what days you're most likely to get pregnant on. Just take a break."

She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Okay, Sasuke," she said quietly. She sniffed, and composed herself wiping off her eyes. Sasuke gave her a lopsided grin and stood up.

"I guess you're feeling better now. Let's go back inside where it's warm," Sasuke suggested, rubbing his hands on his upper arms to show her just how cold he was.

She smiled at his rarely demonstrated playful side. Of course he'd show his playful side when he was outside in the middle of the night. She moved to stand up, only to find Sasuke's proffered hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the edge of the roof. He picked her up, jumping of the roof and landing gracefully on the ground below.

Hinata was still shivering when they got into the house. Sasuke made her sit down on the couch in front of the fire. She kept the blanket wrapped around her after she'd taken off her coat. Sasuke left her there so that she could warm up. He disappeared into the kitchen only to come back out a few minutes later carrying two cups.

He handed her one. Hinata eyed it skeptically. He never made her a drink. "What is this?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate," he answered simply. "Just drink it."

Hinata nodded and took a sip. It was good. Taking another sip since it was too hot to drink fast, she asked Sasuke, "What are you drinking?"

"Same thing," he said, giving her a shrug.

"That's a little unusual for you. Drinking something sweet."

"It's what you like best and I didn't feel like making myself tea while I was making the hot chocolate for you. So I just made myself hot chocolate."

Hinata smiled. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat down beside her and asked, "Hinata, why did you go outside anyways?"

"I thought that maybe the cold would numb my emotions."

"That was foolish."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. My emotions stayed the same and my body went numb." She rubbed her hands together brusquely. "At least some of my feeling is coming back."

"That's good," Sasuke said, and then proceeded to take a big gulp of hot chocolate.

The sat in silence for a while. They finished their drinks, setting the empty mugs on the coffee table. Hinata laid down, placing her head on Sasuke's lap and curling into a tight ball. Sasuke combed his fingers through her hair, and her sighs told him that she appreciated it. He continued his ministrations, gently playing with her hair as she gradually drifted off to sleep.

When she was breathing deeply and rhythmically in sleep, Sasuke moved her around so that he could get up. Standing and stretching, he went to the bedroom. He grabbed her pillow off of the bed and an extra blanket. He put the pillow under her head, adjusting it until it looked comfortable and then placed the blanket on top of her.

He went back to bed. He could have carried Hinata to the bedroom, but he'd chosen not to. It was probably warmer next to the fireplace, and Hinata needed all the warmth she could get. Plus she was already asleep and Sasuke didn't have it in his mind to disturb her slumber. He climbed into the bed, shivering against the cold covers as he wrapped them around himself. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts settle and his body relax.

He was almost asleep when he felt the bed shift. Instinctively he rolled over, knowing that it was Hinata getting in with him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her hair. "What are you doing?" he whispered groggily.

"I woke up. Besides, you're warmer." Sasuke accepted this answer, too asleep to actually care if she had been insinuating anything. He rested his head on his pillow and quickly fell asleep. He heard Hinata whisper something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He moaned as a response.

Hinata giggled and rolled over in his arms, pressing her warm body against his. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He'd heard that. And even though he was almost asleep, he managed to smile and tell her, "Same." He felt her lips press against his cheek as she gave him a kiss. That was the last thing he remembered though because he drifted into a peaceful slumber then, finally warm with a smile on his face.

* * *

**See? Different. No lemon. And I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting one. I just couldn't bring myself to write it in this story. Sasuke was too tired. He just wanted to go back to bed the whole time. But he had to make sure his little wife was okay. Plus married couples (especially married couples who have decided to take a little break from trying to have a kid) don't always have sex. They just don't have to. But anyways, I'll try to make up for it next time.**


	6. Questions

**Definately a SasuHina. Definately not a lemon. But definately contains sexual references. I have NaruSaku in here because it works and I don't really care. Mostly Naruto and Sasuke discussing their love lives.

* * *

**Sasuke sat down, letting him body drop to the ground ungracefully and leaned back against a tree. He sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Naruto sank down beside him. "What's bothering you?" he asked the darker haired man. Sasuke growled at him, a clear indication that he wanted left alone. Naruto just shook his head. "Just tell me. You know I'll just annoy the crap out of you until you tell me." 

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and glared, realizing that it was the truth. He huffed, looking away. "It's none of your business, Naruto."

"Sasuke, we're on a mission together. If your distraction causes a mistake, it will become my business." Naruto had become much more serious since Tsunade's resignation was quickly approaching. He was going to become Hokage, and he wasn't about to let anything mess it up.

Sasuke looked up at the tree top, trying to figure out a way to put the phrase so it didn't make him look like a lovesick puppy. He sighed in defeat when he couldn't think of any way to put it. "I…I miss her," he conceded.

Naruto almost laughed, but one look at his comrade's eyes told him that Sasuke was dead serious. "Don't worry, Sasuke. You'll be home to Hinata faster than you think," Naruto said, a laugh audible behind his voice.

"Not if this useless fighting keeps up," Sasuke grumbled. "Our mission's already finished."

Naruto shrugged. "It's a border conflict. We'll be through it in just a little bit."

"But I've never been apart from her this long," Sasuke continued. "It's like the memory of her presence is fading."

"Wow, Sasuke. I've never seen this side of you before. Going all romantic on me are you?"

Sasuke glared. "Oh, shut it."

"Aw, don't worry," Naruto said nonchalantly. "I know how you feel. I miss Sakura as well."

Sasuke leaned his head back smiling at his thoughts as the rolled through his head. "She's so beautiful, Naruto. Picking flowers for her father, tending her garden, brushing her hair. Everything she does, it's a marvel to me."

"Sheesh, Sasuke," Naruto joked. "It was probably a good thing you focused on Itachi before the second part of your life goal. Hinata's got you wrapped around her finger."

Sasuke stood up, malevolent look in his eye after being made fun of. Naruto saw that he'd touched a nerve and apologized quickly, not in the mood to deal with hostile enemies and a hostile teammate. "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it. I was just saying in my own special way that it's pretty obvious to me that you really do love her."

Sasuke nodded. "She's more important than the air I breathe," he said quietly. "I don't want to make her unhappy by taking longer than usual and making her worried."

"Aw you're so sweet, Sasuke," Naruto taunted. This only provoked Sasuke, and Naruto, who still did not want to pick a fight, backed off while offering an apology. Sasuke calmed down again, and leaned against the tree once more. Naruto looked over at him. "You know, Sasuke, Hinata will always be yours."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just the way she is around you. She's perfect complement to you. She belongs with you," Naruto said kindly.

Sasuke gave Naruto a sideways glance. "Her heart didn't always belong to me," he said warily.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really are dumb," Sasuke said with a trace of humor in his voice. "She had her heart set on you."

"Really?" Naruto asked incredulously. "She never said anything."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Of course not. You think Hinata would go out of her way to say something that would make her extremely uncomfortable?"

Naruto thought about it for a second. "I guess she wouldn't. But that makes everything she ever did around me make sense… Does she faint when you surprise her?" he asked suddenly, eyes lighting up.

"I'm kind enough to not sneak up on her," Sasuke sneered.

"Oh," Naruto answered in feigned shock. "I had no idea you were so considerate."

"I'm only inconsiderate to you," he said in contempt.

"Sakura too," Naruto added thoughtfully. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Naruto caught the look and smiled at his friend. "Oh come on, you knew that she liked you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "All the girls did back then."

"Apparently Hinata didn't," Naruto said pointedly.

Sasuke punched him in the arm, growling, "Get on with your story."

"Okay fine. Anyways, you totally crushed her time and again, even though you knew how she felt about you."

Sasuke glared. "Is that any different than how you were totally oblivious to Hinata?"

Naruto thought about it before finally answering, "I guess it's not that much different."

They sat in silence for a bit. "Should we head home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

So the two stood up, and started making their way back to Konoha.

* * *

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Sasuke asked as they travelled.

"What is?"

"Us. I mean our relationships. You ended up with my number one fangirl, and I ended up with yours."

Naruto smiled. "That's true. It's sort of funny. Although, Sakura didn't deserve you."

"Hinata didn't deserve you."

Naruto sighed. "You're right, though, Sasuke. I'm a better match for Sakura than you are. And you're a better match for Hinata than I am."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. His pace had quickened noticeably because they were getting close. They travelled in silence for a bit, both of them deep in thought about seeing their wives again. Naruto smirked, and asked Sasuke, "So what are you planning to do?" Sasuke's brows knitted together in confusion. "You know…with Hinata? When you get home?" Naruto clarified.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever she wants, I guess."

Naruto gave him a grin, and would have nudged Sasuke in the ribs with his elbow had they not been leaping on tree branches. "Come on, Sasuke. Don't you want to get laid tonight?"

Sasuke kept his exterior calm, answering evenly, "Only if that's what Hinata wants."

Naruto looked over at him skeptically, asking, "Do you say that because you're no good? Or is it her? I mean she's so timid, she can't be that…"

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him off with a growl and a glower. "Don't you dare insult her."

"Calm down, Sasuke," Naruto said coolly. "I was just wondering. I mean Sakura is a little more submissive than I thought she'd be. Oh she'll take charge on occasion, but she usually likes being underneath."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. "I don't need to hear your sex stories."

"Fine, I won't tell them to you, but you'll have to pay a price. I want some information from you."

Sasuke looked concerned. "What kind of information?"

Naruto grinned. "What is your favorite sex position?"

"Oh dear God, Naruto! Why are you asking that?"

The blonde smirked. "Because I can. Now tell me."

"No."

Naruto frowned, obviously displeased with the answer. He cleared his throat, asking, "Fine. Top or bottom?"

"Both," Sasuke said curtly.

"Really? You like being on the bottom?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Wow…I never would have guessed that. Anyways, how good is Hinata at giving head?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, but he said nothing. "No," he said finally, refusing to answer the question.

The blonde looked at him reproachfully. "You haven't answered a single one of my questions."

"Nope," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto sighed. "You get one last question to redeem yourself. What is the craziest sexual thing you've ever done with Hinata?"

Sasuke just glared at his comrade. "Missionary in our bedroom."

"Aw, come on Sasuke. Don't be like that! That's not very crazy! Tell me the truth, please?"

"No," the raven haired man said, effectively cutting off all conversation.

* * *

The two made their way back to Konoha. They filed into Tsunade's office around mid afternoon, and gave her their report. She accepted it and dismissed them. They turned around, walking in silence because Sasuke still refused to say anything to the blonde.

Naruto spotted Sakura and waved at her. They ran towards each other and embraced, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to them. They stopped kissing when they noticed his presence, but still remained locked in each other's arms. "See ya later, Sasuke. Have fun tonight," he added with a wink.

Sakura added a quiet, "Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Yeah. See ya." A smirk played on his lips as he said, "Oh, and Naruto, missionary, I prefer the top but the bottom is fine as long as I'm getting screwed, she gives head exceptionally well, and a 69, and it was on your living room floor." With that Sasuke turned and marched away, leaving a stunned Naruto and an even more stunned Sakura in his wake.

He went straight home, every fiber of his being longing to hold Hinata again. She was waiting for him, wringing her hands together as she waited in the doorway for him. He watched the worry lines on her forehead disappear when she saw him, and the smile that lit up her face when she gazed into his eyes. Even from the distance away he was, he knew she was blushing and that the smile was sheepish. He walked briskly, not one to show signs of being anything other than composed. But his stride was longer than usual, and he made it to the door quickly. He pulled Hinata against him, breathing in her scent and feeling her soft frame press against his. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. He lifted her off the ground a little so that he could move the reunion inside, away from prying eyes.

He stroked her hair, and he could hear her breathing coming deep and shaky. He heard her whisper something and lifted her chin up, staring down into her flawless ivory eyes. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

She smiled up at him. "I was worried. You were gone longer than you were supposed to be."

He shook his head lightly, his hair falling onto his forehead. "Yeah, we got caught up in a border skirmish. But no harm done. I wanted to get back as fast as possible. But I just had to wait for Naruto," he said sarcastically.

It had the desired effect. Hinata giggled. "I missed you," she said, pulling herself against him in a hug again.

"I missed you too," Sasuke said, as he bent down and took her chin in his hand. He pulled her into a kiss. They stayed that way until she led him into the bedroom, a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Implied lemons all over the place. I hope you enjoyed it. At some point I will resume writing lemons. I just don't feel like writing them right now. It's causing all kinds of problems on one story in particular which absolutely needs a lemon chapter before I can go anywhere else.**


	7. Braid

**I'm promoting myself here because I'm terrible like that. I wrote another SasuHina story and it's what all of these oneshots are based off of (not the first one though). Look on my profile for a story called _Destiny_.**

**Instead of working on a requested oneshot that I know most people aren't going to read, I decided to update this one. It was a cute idea bouncing around in my head...Sasuke doing Hinata's hair. Oh and I gave you all a lemon. Because I haven't for a while and don't plan on adding too many more (at least not in the next few chapters). Please enjoy!

* * *

**

Hinata was sitting on the floor, arms brushing against Sasuke's legs and back against the couch. She grimaced as he pulled her hair up, not being gentle with the braid he was weaving. "Ah, Sasuke," she said whining. "It hurts."

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "I can only copy what I can see. I can't see the finesse." Sasuke sighed and focused on being gentler. Hinata relaxed since she was no longer having her head pulled all over the place. "How's that?" he asked quietly.

"Better," she responded. Sasuke finished up, weaving the braid until the middle of her back and tying it. He urged her to stand up so that he could look at it from the front. She did so, turning around to face him. He eyed his work critically, picking out every mistake that he'd made. "How does it look?" she asked him curiously.

"It's not the best…"

"You don't like it," Hinata said as she turned around and, wanting to see for herself though, so she headed off to the bathroom. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, not really satisfied with the way her plaited locks made her eyes stand out and her chest seem bigger.

She gazed at her reflection intently, picking out all of the flaws she saw in her appearance. She had never really been one to possess self confidence having been beaten down in her childhood. She had a low opinion of herself, and as she grew, it had stayed, manifesting itself in her dislike of her own appearance. It was why she had covered up in the baggy jackets when she was younger, hiding her body away from everyone.

A hand wrapped around her waist, making her eyes widen in surprise. She felt her back press against his stomach and chest as he pulled her to him. Sasuke kissed her neck and shoulders. Hinata looked at his reflection in the mirror. Reaching her hand up to brush through his hair, she watched him. He was beautiful. For some reason, he always insisted that she was much more beautiful that he was, but Hinata could never understand why.

He said so at that moment, as he paused from his kissing and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, Hinata."

She pouted and their eyes met in the mirror. "You don't like my hair."

He stepped back, letting her go. "I like your hair," he countered. "I'm just not satisfied with what I did. My braiding needs work."

"Oh…" Hinata said. "Do you want to uh…try again? For practice?"

He shook his head, smile forming on his lips. "Maybe later. It's good enough for now."

Hinata arched a brow. "What do you mean, 'For now'?"

He gave her a roguish grin. "I was thinking…how it leaves your neck…so much more…"

"Exposed," Hinata added, understanding where Sasuke was heading with this.

A nod. "You're hair usually gets in the way… No, don't get me wrong, I like your hair. It's just I'd like to not have to get tangled in it for once."

She giggled. She loved it when Sasuke was silly. It was a side he reserved for her and only her. No one else saw it. It was for them when they were together privately. "What?" he asked at her giggle.

"You. Were you planning this from the beginning?"

He looked at her innocently. "Of course not."

Hinata sighed. "You wouldn't have copied how to do a French braid, unless you had an ulterior motive, you manipulative, wonderful man."

He snorted. "You call me wonderful. That's funny."

She hung her head a little, keeping her eyes off of him. "You are…" she said quietly. "To me."

He regretted the jest immediately, but didn't really know what to say to make her feel better. Agreeing with her in this case would make him seem conceited. So he said gently, "And I'm glad you think that."

Her eyes were drawn to look at the source of the kindly spoken words. "Sasuke…"

He kissed her then, taking her lips gently, and conveying exactly how glad he was for her acceptance of him. Not like he hadn't been accepted before, but it was only superficial acceptance. It only went skin deep. He was attractive and the girls liked and accepted that. As he grew up, the only person to really truly accept him was Naruto. The blonde understood him, could see who he was under the mask, and still wanted to be his friend. But he'd turned his back on that, choosing the path of revenge instead.

He'd been surprised that Naruto hadn't given up on him. Sasuke would have given up on Sasuke…Sasuke had given up on Sasuke. But Naruto was there to remind him of who he was, and what he could go back too. And when he'd settled things with his brother, that's exactly what he did. He went back. He hadn't been without punishment. He'd been practically imprisoned upon his return, but he was okay with that. It gave him an opportunity to figure out what to do with himself, now that Itachi wasn't on the forefront of his mind

He thought about the other thing he wanted, the restoration of his clan. That would be tough; everyone has seen the bad side of him now. No one would be willing to accept him.

His friends came to visit him during his time under guard. That was when he truly learned who cared about him. Sakura and Naruto came, usually together and usually very cheerful. He met Sai too, and though initially he didn't like the boy, he came to accept him as well.

Every so often Hinata came to see him. It had surprised him at first. Why would she be there? Then he realized it was probably because she felt pity for him. He didn't really want it, so he confronted her about it. And he'd been shocked when she'd burst into tears, blurting out words so fast he couldn't understand them. When she stopped, he could clearly hear her say, "I wanted to know why you were so important to him."

She stood up then, and walked away. Sasuke had been confused by her initial visit, but as they became more frequent, he grew accustomed to her weekly visits. She always came to him alone, spilled her tears and her heart. He sat there and listened. One week she missed the "usual" time of their visits and Sasuke grew worried. He hadn't placed the feeling, hadn't even realized it was there. That was where it started. And somehow it had taken them to this, lying on a bed together, burning up at each other's caresses. Sasuke had a hold of Hinata's hips, keeping her back in order to prolong the wonderful feeling surging through him.

She straddled his stomach, his body between her knees. With every second that passed Sasuke came to love the braid. The unruly strands that stuck out, and the way it swung with her movements. He loved how her neck, chest and face were now more visible. He loved it, and it was turning him on, adding to the fire that was already raging.

Hinata took a moment to gently scrape her fingernails across his chest, soliciting a moan from him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and pulled her down onto his member, finally feeling the wonderful tightness that symbolized that she indeed accepted him. Accepted him in more ways than one.

Sasuke did like being on the bottom on occasion. He didn't have to do the work that way, but he still got the same experience, a mind blowing orgasm. He watched Hinata move, her chest and hair swaying with her movements, as he moved his hips up and down. Matched his pace perfectly, not rushing anything.

The build-up was slow and gradual, which only made getting to the top more exciting. Hinata reached her orgasm first and was quickly followed by Sasuke. She got off of him, sitting down on the bed beside him. He looked up at her, questioning why she wasn't down in the bed snuggling with him. She stood up then. "I need to take a shower. Father, Hanabi and Neji said they were coming over for dinner."

Sasuke realized he'd forgotten about that and nodded. That meant she would be working in the kitchen for most of what was left of the afternoon. It also meant that he would have to take a shower, clean up, and make sure the bedroom didn't smell like sex before they got there. He wasn't exactly sure why the last part was a big deal to Hinata, but he figured it had something to do with her being embarrassed about it in front of her cousin and father.

He wasn't about to get dressed again until he'd taken a shower though, so he waited patiently, wrapped in sheets, for Hinata to finish. He heard the water turn off and got up to get his towel. He was waiting outside of the door when she walked out, so he walked in. He climbed in quickly, washing off his sweat and cleaning his hair.

He finished quickly, and got out. He wrung the excess water out of his hair, and then wrapped the towel around his waist before heading to the bedroom. He got dressed in simple loose fitting black pants and a blue shirt. He took the sheets off the bed, throwing them in the laundry room and finding a new set to put on. After he'd done that, he went to the living room to tidy that up too. Not much needed done since they lived in a small portion of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke made sure the unused bathroom would be suitable for company, and found it to be satisfactory. Since he'd taken care of everything he needed to, he sat down on the couch with a sigh. Shortly afterwards, Hinata walked in as well and sat down beside him. "Do you..."

He looked over at her curiously. "Would you do my hair again?" she asked, a light red coloring her cheeks. "I want to look different for everybody."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. She situated herself on the floor between his legs, so he could braid easily. By the time he finished, the doorbell rang. His in-laws were here, and even though that wasn't the most thrilling prospect, seeing his wife smile at their presence made his lips curl upwards, if only just a little.

* * *

**Review. Please. I beg of you! It'll help me finish up the next chapter sooner if you do. And trust me...there's not a lot to finish so just a little push is really all it will take.**


	8. Sick

_It's four thirty in the freaking morning. Why the crap am I posting this now? Well...too late I guess. It's done, so I might as well. And see, I told you I'd get this one up fast. _

_Disclaimer...yeah...you know what it is._

* * *

With a grunt Sasuke collapsed on his bed. He was tired from his mission, and his head hurt from his cold. He sniffed. He hated being sick. Pulling the blankets around his body, he pushed his head in the pillow. He tried to draw a deep breath, but the mucus clogging his nose didn't allow it. And his head was killing him, the pounding feeling like someone was beating a hammer over his head repeatedly. He shivered.

"Sasuke…" he heard a voice call from the doorway. He moaned in acknowledgement. He didn't register her coming closer to him, but she was there, her cool hands brushing his hair out of his face.

"Nng…it hurts," he whined to her, rolling over to keep warm.

"You shouldn't have gone on the mission," she told him in a concerned tone, wringing her hands. She never reprimanded. It was unlike her to criticize him. But she had known he was too sick to go even before he'd left. He'd told her the mission was a D-rank and it would be easy. She shook her head and looked down at him. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Warm…" was his answer before he closed his eyes and shivered.

Hinata sighed and moved away to go to make him some tea. Boiling the water, she walked to the closet and found another comforter. She spread it over him, sitting down on the bed and rubbing his head. She hummed lightly. "Oh, Sasuke," she whispered. "You need to stop being so stubborn. I can't…"

He was still awake and could hear her talking. He smirked through a sniff. "Am I really that stubborn?"

She blushed because she had thought he was asleep. "I…uh, the water's probably boiling." She stood up and walked away. Sasuke frowned but rolled over, closing his eyes to rest more.

Hinata walked into the kitchen, composing herself. If she had said it out loud…and he was eavesdropping. She would have passed out in embarrassment. The water was boiling like she thought it would be so she shifted her focus onto making tea. She finished, picking the cup up and walking back into the bedroom. "Here," she said quietly, setting the tea on the nightstand.

His eyes opened, and he looked over. Her brows were furrowed in worry, so he sighed sitting up, ignoring how terrible he felt. "Come here," he said, gesturing at the spot on the bed beside him. She complied silently, lying down on the bed and propping her head and shoulders up on her pillow. "You look worried."

She nodded and said, "You're sick."

He nodded and took a sip of tea. "That's good," he remarked of the drink when he swallowed.

Hinata blushed and turned her head away. Her gaze wandered out the window. The blue sky contained few clouds and the trees swayed in the wind. She wished the spring would come just a little faster. So she could feel the sunshine on her skin and tend to her garden.

She jumped when she felt Sasuke's head on her stomach. She grasped at it instinctively and then relaxed. She grabbed a few strands of his hair between her fingers. Taking a deep breath and bolstering her resolve, she said, "Sasuke…I have something to tell you." He glanced up her. "It's important."

"What?" he said, his eyes closing once more.

"I…we…I," she stuttered.

Sasuke waited patiently. It had to be very distressing for her if she was this flustered. "Keep going," he said quietly, prompting her to continue.

He looked up at her, to watch her jaw flex as she searched for the words to say. "A baby," she finally said. "We're going to have a baby."

Sasuke bolted upright, which he regretted when his head started pounding and the room spun. He rubbed his throbbing temple, trying to will away the pain. Hinata had a hold on his arm so that he wouldn't fall over. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He nodded silently, and laid his head back down on his pillow. "Yeah, I'm fine," he strained out, eyes closed and brows furrowed in pain.

"I shouldn't have told you right now," Hinata said, wringing her hands together as she looked over at him.

He shook his head, looking up at her with now eyes full of wonder and a smile on his face. "No, I'm glad you told me. Even if I put myself through physical pain while expressing my elation." He gave her a smirk.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

She had of course effectively gotten Sasuke's attention. So he wanted to know the details even though he probably should have been trying to rest. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"Just yesterday," she said, looking over at him with a smile. "I would have told you then, but you were gone."

Sasuke was staring at her, still glowing with happiness, even though he looked sick. He laid his head back down on his pillow. "So, I'm going to be a father?" he mused aloud to himself.

"Yes," she said quietly. "It's what you've always wanted."

He glanced over at her in concern. "You want it too. Right?"

"Of course," she said, giving him a soft smile. "It's one of the things I want most. You are the other."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm the other? Surely, you could have found someone better."

She leaned over him and smiled. "Really? There is someone better out there? Who would that be?" she asked.

Sasuke seemed to think about it, but when he opened his mouth a sneeze came out instead of words. Hinata made a face as she felt his snot and saliva spray on her neck and face. "Ew," she said, rubbing it off, semi-glaring at him.

Sasuke cocked his brows in surprise at her almost angry behavior. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, sniffling.

She sighed, saying, "It's okay." She situated herself in bed then, curling up beside him. "Just go to sleep. We'll talk about it later." Sasuke wanted to talk about it then, but it he really was in no condition for it. So with a sigh, he rolled over to his side, putting and arm around Hinata's waist and fell asleep.

When Hinata knew that he was asleep she got out of the bed. She washed her face off, as well as her hands. She would probably end up sick too, but she was going to at least take the necessary precautions to make it less likely. The sun had only just set when Sasuke had gone to sleep. It wasn't very late, considering it was February and had only been dark for an hour.

She made herself some dinner and ate it. She couldn't help but think about what the future held now that she was going to be a mother. And there was the issue of the mixed bloodlines that would probably have to be considered as well. Hinata had no idea what the result would be. Five of the other parties involved in her life were interested as well. Her father wanted to know. Neji and Hanabi both had an interest in the subject. Tsunade, who still possessed the title of Hokage, although not for much longer, had been interested in the subject, not just from the village head perspective but from a medical perspective as well. And of course, there was Sasuke. Sasuke, who Hinata knew had done research on the subject trying to figure it out.

She smiled. Sasuke was always so devoted. He never did anything half-heartedly. He'd either do something or he wouldn't. It was a simple as though. Though his personality was much more complex, his decisions always focused around his goals and dreams. He was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Joining Orochimaru was one of the more notable of those decisions. She was also one of his decisions, though she doubted how much he had decided when it came to their relationship. To her, it had seemed like he'd reached a conclusion and then took his time waiting for the right opportunity to tell her. Of course, he'd been patient and steadfast and subtle in his wooing of her.

Hinata finished eating. She went to go sit down on the couch and relax for a bit. She noticed a book on the living room floor. _History of the Sharingan_. She shook her head. This was definitely Sasuke's and it was just like him to have left it on the floor. Hinata opened it, trying to read. The language was old and hard to understand. She was grateful for the interruption when there was a knock on the door. She put the book down on the lamp stand and stood up.

Neji greeted her when she opened the door. "Hinata-sama," he said, bowing his head in respect.

"Neji-nii-san," she replied. "It's good to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you," he replied. "I was coming to check on you. I heard that Sasuke wasn't feeling well."

Hinata nodded. "Yes. He's got a pretty bad head cold. He'll be okay in a few days though."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked her.

"Oh no. Please don't go to the trouble. I'll be fine," she said, embarrassed.

Neji nodded, and smiled. "You seem a little different, Hinata," he said, observing her with the Byakugan activated.

She glared at him. "You're invading my privacy," she said.

He chuckled. "That proves it," he said, almost smirking. "If the way your chakra seems a little off wasn't enough proof, the new moodiness does."

She gave him a questioning look, face softening in concern. "What?" she asked.

"Come on, Hinata," Neji prodded quietly. "Just tell me. It's only two words. I promise I'll let you tell your father and Hanabi."

Hinata sighed. "Fine. But you better keep your promise. Or I will make you stay in the Branch house forever."

Neji's eyes turned serious at that. "You have my word," he said solemnly. "I'll keep it a secret for you to tell them yourself."

"Okay," Hinata said, drawing a deep breath. She focused on the words, willing herself to spit them out. "Neji…I'm…I…I'm…Sasuke and I…we're going to…have a baby."

She looked at him to gauge his reaction. He smiled at her happily. "That was more than two words," he said, teasing her.

"Neji," she complained.

She was surprised when he got up and hugged her. "I'm happy for you Hinata," he said into her ear. "Your father will be pleased. I'm sure your husband is even more pleased."

"He is," Hinata answered with a smile.

"Hinata…" said husband called.

"Sounds like he's awake," Neji said, releasing her. "You ought to go tell Hiashi as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks, nii-san."

"Goodbye," he said as he walked out the door. Hinata closed the door, and turned around to see Sasuke come towards her.

"Who was here?" he asked, confused.

"It was only Neji. He wanted to make sure I'd be okay by myself with you sick."

"Oh," Sasuke said, sitting down on the couch. "That was nice of him."

Hinata shook her head. "Go back to bed."

He looked over at her. "The snot keeps running out of my nose. And I can't breathe."

"Sasuke," Hinata reprimanded, "go back to bed, before I make you. You're sick and need rest if you want to get better."

Dealing with a sick Sasuke was almost like dealing with a belligerent child. But eventually Hinata persuaded him to go back to bed. It was late at that point, so she went to bed as well. She climbed in. Sasuke was out like a light. It took her longer to finally coax herself to sleep. She was thinking about how she'd tell her father. Hiashi. An intimidating man who'd ridiculed her when she was younger. She would make him proud now. She'd give him a grandchild. A grandchild with superior bloodlines that surpassed both the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined. She'd make him proud.

* * *

_Bleh...I don't think I'm going to write the part with Hiashi. Though Hanabi will probably make an appearance and make perverted comments. Just cause that sounds like too much fun to not do. I don't know when I'm going to update this one next. Probably after I update **Desert Flower. **I'll be working on my other SasuHina too. You all should check ou the first chapter. Look on my profile for a story called** Destiny**. Thanks so much and leave me some reviews :D_


	9. Teasing

"Hey Hinata," the brown haired girl said enthusiastically, waving her hand. Hinata turned around, only to be met with the grinning face of her sister.

"Oh… Hanabi. Hello," she said quietly.

Hanabi gave her a grin. "So from what Father tells me, you've been getting busy with Sasuke."

Hinata's mouth fell open in shock. "Hanabi!" she protested.

Her sister just smirked. "Oh come on, Hinata. It's not like having sex is that big of a deal." Hinata could only gape at her sister's forward approach. "And besides, if you are pregnant, you would have at least had to have done it once."

Neji had walked up beside Hinata and had heard the last phrase along with the look on Hinata's face. "That's enough Hanabi," he said authoritatively. "You do not need to point out such obvious things."

"But Nii-san," she whined. "It's fun to pick on her. See how embarrassed she gets," Hanabi said, pointing out Hinata's crimson face.

"Hanabi," Neji said, talking down to her. "She is the heiress and your sister. Show a bit more respect."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't have to if I don't want to. It's not like Hinata's going to complain to Father about it."

Neji smirked at her then. "If I were you, I think I'd rather her tell Hiashi. She's just going to tell Sasuke instead, right Hinata?" Hinata just stared at him, still embarrassed. "I'd take Hiashi's wrath over Sasuke's any day."

Hanabi's brow lifted in concern. "You don't think he'd…?" Hanabi asked.

Neji just shrugged. "He's a moody person. It's hard to say exactly what he'd do if he found out his wife is being picked on," he said, keeping his tone cool.

Hinata was watching the amused look on her cousin's face. He was having fun tormenting Hanabi, probably as much fun as Hanabi'd had tormenting her. Hanabi was babbling now, offering up an apology to Hinata so as to not incur Sasuke's wrath. Hinata smiled kindly at her sister, and accepted the request for forgiveness. Hanabi left then, so that she couldn't offend her sister anymore.

"Was that really necessary, Neji?" Hinata asked shaking her head after Hanabi was out of earshot.

"No," Neji conceded. "But it was awful fun making her squirm."

"You're just as bad as she is."

"I'm offended that you're comparing me to her. I'm much worse," Neji responded, giving Hinata an impish smile. Hinata smiled at the jest and kept walking. Neji followed beside her explaining some sort of political argument over clan policies. Hinata enjoyed her cousin's opinion on the subject. The treatment of branch house members needed resolved, and the current argument over how to keep them in line yet give them freedom was constantly argued over. Neji firmly believed that kind and democratic leadership would be best, but the elders disagreed. They thought that removing the cursed mark would require a powerful leader to keep them all in line, and a few didn't think anything needed changed. Hinata went to these meetings only when it was necessary. They made her frustrated.

"Hinata," Neji said changing the conversational tone he'd been using to relay his story to a much more serious one. "You know how happy I am for you? Sasuke too of course?"

"Yes," Hinata said quietly glancing over at him.

"That's going to cause leadership problems within the clan I'm sure, but just know I'll be there to support you. No matter what I'll be behind you, watching your back and your children's."

"Thank you," she answered, looking away and continuing to walk towards the exit of the compound silently. As she reached the gate, she looked up at her cousin and asked, "Neji, what do you think will happen with the bloodlines?"

Neji shrugged as she felt a hand brush her shoulder causing her to jump. A deep voice, one she recognized as her father's, said, "No one knows. That is still a mystery. For all of us."

Hinata's pulse settled, and she lowered her head in respect for Hiashi, saying, "Yes, Father."

Hiashi smiled at her. "Hinata, I've already told you how pleased I am about the turns of events. Let's not worry about that far into the future yet."

Hinata nodded, unused to seeing her father this… happy. He wasn't overjoyed, but his smile… All of his emotions were portrayed in that kind smile. Hinata smiled back at him, happy to finally be getting her father's praise and approval. It was the one thing she'd longed for as a child. But Hiashi pushed her away, trying to make her improve. Now…she was finally receiving what it was she'd wanted from him. His acceptance.

Hinata bowed to her father out of respect and turned to leave. Neji escorted her home, unwilling to allow her to travel alone now that she was pregnant. Hinata personally thought it was a little crazy. She was barely two months pregnant. She could take care of herself. But Neji insisted and Hinata wasn't going to deny him.

Sasuke wasn't home yet when Neji and Hinata walked into the Uchiha mansion. Hinata immediate went to make tea. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she was looking forward to seeing Sasuke. It got a little oppressive for her when she went to visit her family. At least he hadn't gone too. Hiashi and Sasuke had an odd relationship. It was almost like Hiashi was trying to extract information from Sasuke, and the two of them made a game out of seeing who would break first. There was no animosity between them. They weren't even what you'd call rivals. They simply liked testing each other.

Sasuke walked into the house as Hinata heard the tea kettle start whistling. She hurried off into the kitchen as he trodded into the house. He sank down on the couch with a sigh. Neji, who was also sitting in the living room, looked over at his in-law. "How's it going Sasuke?" Neji inquired quietly.

Sasuke grunted. "Okay, I guess."

"That's good," Neji said. He stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"What do you think is going to happen with the hybridization of the two eyes? Just want to know what you think since we all have our own theories."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. It'll probably be a cross, even though there's the possibility of it being purely Sharingan or purely Byakugan."

Neji nodded. "Okay. That's what I think too." Silence engulfed the room when Hinata walked in carrying a tray of filled tea cups. She set the tray down, handing each man a cup of his very own before taking the last one for herself and sitting down beside Sasuke.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him, temporarily forgetting Neji's presence in the room. Neji cleared his throat as he lifted his cup to take a sip of tea. Hinata turned away from Sasuke, face crimson. Neji chuckled. "Hanabi's right," he said gently. "You are fun to pick on."

This earned him a glare from Sasuke. "Don't..."

"It's okay, Sasuke," Hinata said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. "He's just teasing me. I don't mind."

Sasuke muttered something incoherent. Neji just shook his head and stood up. "I'll be leaving now. It was good to see you Hinata-sama, Sasuke-san."

Hinata watched him leave, wanting to walk him to the door, but the arm Sasuke had wrapped around her waist when she'd tried to get up the first time was keeping her motion limited. The door clicked closed and Sasuke pulled her into a hug, lips gently brushing across her neck. "How was your day Hinata?" he asked as his exhaled breath caused tingles to shoot down Hinata's spine.

"It's getting better," she said looking up at him.

"So it wasn't good?"

"No, it was fine. It's just getting better."

Sasuke smirked. "Heh…" He stood up, leaving Hinata sitting on the couch by herself. She pouted. "Not right now," Sasuke said, smirk still plastered on his face. "I'm too tired from a busy day at work."

Hinata turned crimson. "Th-th-that…that's not what I meant," she protested.

Sasuke impishly grinned at her. "Oh… I know. It's just so much fun to tease you." He was beside her then, a hand around her wrist to pull her up off of the couch, as he wrapped the other around her waist. He kissed her, lips brushing against hers. She slipped her hands under his shirt so that she could run her fingers across his midsection. Sasuke moaned. He cupped her breast through the fabric of her shirt, burying his head into her neck, kissing and nipping. His hands wandered down towards her waist as he reached for the bottom of her shirt.

Hinata stopped him, insisting on doing it herself. Sasuke looked down at her, watching with eyes full of anticipation. Hinata glanced up, and planted a quick kiss on his lips before darting out of his grasp. She stopped in the kitchen doorway. "Sorry Sasuke. I'm just teasing you. Dinner first," she said, a slight smirk visible on her face.

"Fine. Whatever," Sasuke said irritably. "You just better deliver on the promise woman."

"Don't worry. I will."


	10. Breakfast

_If it seems like I'm bashing Hanabi at the end of this, I'm not._

_And finally a new chapter of this. And get excited... it's a lemon._

* * *

"Hinata! All the milk's gone!" a voice called from the kitchen. Hinata released an aggravated sigh and got out of bed.

Sasuke moaned beside her. "What's she yelling about so early in the morning?" Sasuke muttered, angrily turning back over in his attempt to ignore his sister-in-law. "She does realize how much waking me up pissed me off, right?"

"I'll be right down, Hanabi," Hinata called as she slipped into her robe. She walked over to the other side of the bed to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she does, Sasuke. That's probably why she does it. She enjoys making trouble."

He grabbed her wrist as she pulled away and brought her back down to him. "Make her get it herself," he whispered before crushing his lips against hers. Hinata allowed him to continue, though she did not encourage his behavior.

"I thought you were in a bad mood from being woken up. And something about it being too early," Hinata said with a smirk, drawing away from him when his lips left her mouth.

He shrugged. "It's never too early for that. And I'm pretty sure that partaking of that in particular would make the bad mood mysteriously disappear."

She patted his leg with her hands as she walked away. "I figured that you would say that. But Hanabi doesn't really need to hear that, does she?"

Sasuke smirked as he rolled back over in order to go back to sleep. "Oh she does," Sasuke sarcastically commented.

Hinata shook her head. "Just let me get rid of her. Morning sickness sounds like a good excuse for her to have to make a grocery run for me, correct?"

Sasuke sat up, appreciating where this was going. "Indeed."

She smiled shyly as she left, saying, "I'll be back soon."

Hinata walked into the kitchen, coming face to face with the frowning face of her sister. "What took you so long?" Hanabi asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm not feeling well," Hinata replied calmly. "Must be morning sickness."

"Oh," Hanabi said, sounding doubtful. "Well you're out of milk. I need some for my breakfast."

Hinata held money up to her sister. "Go buy some, then. I don't feel well enough to do it myself."

"Sheesh… fine," Hanabi snorted. "If you wanted me out of the house so bad, you could have just asked. I'd gladly leave you two to your adult activities."

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed. "I… I… We… aren't going to do that!"

Hanabi walked over to Hinata, and grabbed the money out of her hand. "Oh relax, Hinata. I heard your conversation. You don't want to corrupt my fragile mind." The girl left the house, leaving a rather shocked Hinata standing in the kitchen.

Finally overcoming her embarrassment, she returned to the bedroom. Sasuke had indeed gone back to sleep. Hinata took a deep breath, and got in next to him. He stirred at the shifting of the bed. Hinata froze as he rolled toward her, a lazy smile on his face. His hands reached toward her waist, but Hinata stopped him, grabbing his forearms.

"What?" he asked, confused and grumpy.

"Hanabi knows what we're going to be doing. And it makes me feel nervous…"

Sasuke groaned and rolled back over. "Fine."

"But… but… Sasuke…"

"What is it?" he growled.

"I… I… want… to…" Hinata said, shyly looking away.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, opening his arms just enough to signal to Hinata that he wanted to embrace her. She moved, climbing into a kneeling position between his legs and his arms held her. "I'm sure Hanabi understands," Sasuke whispered into her ear, gently stroking her hair. "Don't let it worry you, Hinata."

The combination of his warm breath on her neck, the proximity of his body and the way he'd said her name, accenting each syllable, made her yearn for him. She kissed him first, her lips locking against his to form a tight seal. Pulling back, eyes closed, she breathily whispered, "Sasuke…"

He was looking up at her, watching her smile. It wasn't surprising that he want her. He ran his hand down her stomach, reaching for the knot holding her robe on. The knot came undone easily, sliding out at Sasuke's gently tug. Hinata pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it drop onto the bed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Sasuke ran his hand through it then moved to her jaw line before pulling her chin to his mouth.

Sasuke let himself fall back, landing on the bed. Hinata fell along with him. She caught herself before she flopped on top of him. Sasuke smirked at her. "Don't hurt yourself, Hinata."

She blushed. "I'm not worried about me," she said, glancing down.

His hand reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't need your concern either."

"It's not you either," she said with a giggle.

"Ah yes…" Sasuke stated. "Little Miss Uchiha Hyuuga heir in there needs to be protected."

Hinata bent down and kissed him. "How do you know it's going to be a girl? The organs shouldn't even be developed enough for you to find it even if you had some sort of obscure ability."

Sasuke stared at her intently. "I don't know for certain," he hesitantly stated. "I just get the feeling it's going to be a girl."

"You're talking too much," Hinata said bashfully.

He moved, rolling so that their positions were reversed, and he was hovering above her. "Fine," Sasuke said, moving to kiss down her neck. His tongue traced over her smooth skin, and his teeth grazed over her flesh. One of Sasuke's hands traveled over her bare body, caressing her stomach and arms while the other held his weight off of her stomach.

She felt his hand brush against the tip of her breast. The expected hardening reaction came surprisingly fast, the mounds firming into peaks almost immediately. Sasuke took note of this, cupping each swell in his hand individually before bending his head down to take one in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the taut, dark pink flesh. His free hand fondled Hinata's other breast, pinching the tip gently between his fingers. All the while, Hinata moaned, arching her body against his in a rhythmic pattern.

Her legs pressed into his crotch with each of her movements. This stimulated him, causing him to grow rigid. Having just woken up, Sasuke had had no clothes on from the beginning, and Hinata's naked body pressed against his own was only causing the member to swell more. The tightening in his loins started demanding attention, but Sasuke was determined to ignore it for as long as he could, knowing that the longer he waited, the better the final result would be.

Hinata's leg drew up sharply as he gently bit her nipple, causing her leg to hit his manhood in a rough but surprisingly unpainful way. It was the end of his patience. He knew he'd regret not being able to hold out longer afterwards, but, at the moment, he didn't care. What mattered was getting the huge, throbbing organ between his legs inside Hinata as quickly as possible.

He dropped her breasts, positioning himself over her. His face hovered above hers and Hinata stared at him, watching him concentrate. He pulled her legs around his back so that they would spread enough for him to push in. He moved his hand down to her womanhood, running his fingers across the lips. The act drew whimpering sounds from her, but he continued until he'd found what he was looking for. Her entry.

He slid a finger in, quickly easing his member in along with it. Hinata gasped, and let out a muffled, "Sasuke…" He ran his finger along her clitoris, sending waves of heat through her body. She writhed under him in pleasure, clutching at the sheets as his actions sent her over the edge. Her orgasm almost induced Sasuke's as well, but he managed to stop himself through sheer willpower.

Tired of waiting, he removed his finger and positioned himself more firmly above her. With a deep, penetrating thrust, he pushed himself fully into her. They both felt the tightness from him being there. He drew back, pushed in again and the pattern continued, the two of them eventually moving in cadence.

Hinata reached her pinnacle first, throwing her head backwards and whimpering in ecstasy. Sasuke soon followed, the renewed tightness of Hinata's muscled clamping around him driving him over the edge. He rolled off of her, pulling out and moved onto his back. He rested there, catching his breath as Hinata snuggled to him. She had been intending to immediately get up and shower afterwards, but she was left exhausted. And so she settled into a light morning nap.

Sasuke marveled at how, as he had suspected, his foul mood from being rudely awakened by Hanabi had completely vanished. He wasn't tired in the slightest, being wide awake now and feeling very satisfied. For Hinata's sake, he got out of bed and took a shower, knowing full well that Hanabi would torment her to no end if they were both still in the bedroom when the girl returned from her trip to the store for milk.

He was clean and dressed and in the kitchen looking for breakfast when Hanabi got back. He glanced over at her and picked out a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon. Since there was milk now, cereal was a perfectly reasonable choice. He placed his utensils on the table, sitting down and holding his hand out for the milk. Hanabi refused to hand it to him.

He looked up at her with a glare, only to see her smirking down at him. "I'll give it to you after you answer something for me," Hanabi said cheerily. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement. "Was your sex fun?"

"Yes," Sasuke said flatly.

"You certainly don't sound like you had any fun…"

Sasuke glared at her. "Why are you so interested in your sister's sex life? Don't you have your own experiences in the subject?"

Hanabi eeped. "I… I…"

With an impish grin Sasuke stated, "I got you. You cross me the wrong way, and I'll inform your father of your little escapades. Neji and Hinata might be above ratting you out, but I'm not."

Hanabi set the milk on the table in front of him, and crossed her arms. With a 'hmph' she stomped out of the room muttering, "Like I care if you tell him."

Sasuke chuckled to himself and ate his breakfast. Hanabi would never understand how much her sister meant to him. It was so much more than just sex. He loved Hinata. The way she talked and carried herself. He loved the way her hair looked in the morning and how embarrassed she'd get if he walked in on her naked. He'd still want to be with her even if he couldn't have sex with her. Getting to do so was just an added bonus, like putting icing on a cake. He loved Hinata for Hinata, and Hanabi would never truly understand that.


	11. Moods

_Finally... I update! Aren't you excited? Well you should be._

Hinata was angry. Angrier than she'd been in a long time. "Just leave," she said, turning her back on the shocked man who was now behind her.

"But Hinata… I…"

"Out," she said firmly at his protest, not bothering to look at him.

"What did I…"

"I don't want to hear it," she said abruptly, dashing into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed. "Damn it, Hinata," he cursed under his breath. He stomped out of the house, not bothering to pull on a jacket as he walked into the steady rain. He muttered to himself about how difficult she was being, and how much he couldn't stand women. Sloshing through the puddles, he arrived at the Hyuuga manor, completely drenched.

He let himself in, not even bothering to knock, too cold and wet to even care. Neji was the first to spot the unexpected guest, and immediately went to ask Sasuke what was wrong. Sasuke glowered and irritably said, "Women."

Neji was just slightly confused at what Sasuke was trying to get at, but clearly something had happened between Hinata and him. "What happened?" Neji asked carefully, trying to not invoke the Uchiha's wrath.

"She's being… she's…" Sasuke tried to find a way to put his frustration into words.

Hanabi did it for him, popping out of nowhere and finishing his statement, "A moody pregnant woman?"

The two of them looked over at the younger girl. "I guess you could call it that," Sasuke said moodily, looking away in contempt.

"Now, now Sasuke," Hanabi said, playfully patting his head. "How about you let a female go over there and work some magic? I'm sure she'll feel better after venting to her little sister. And then I'll fill you in on the details when I get back. Sound good to you?"

Sasuke ignored her, like he usually did. Neji was ignoring her too. He turned and asked Sasuke, "So, what exactly is the problem?"

"I don't really know. She just seems to want to pick fights with me lately. And she just kicked me out of the house."

Hanabi cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hello! I said I'd help out!"

Sasuke and Neji both continued to ignore her. Neji shook his head, before his sympathetic, "She must be in a really bad mood."

"Yeah," Sasuke said evenly. "I just don't understand why."

"It is weird. She's not the type to get upset and take it out on someone," Neji said, weighing the options. "Perhaps she's mad because you forgot something or said something."

"Yeah," Hanabi said. "And I hope you're not ignoring her like you're ignoring me. Then she has a completely justifiable reason to be pissed at you."

"What?" Neji asked his cousin, finally deciding to pay attention to her.

"Oh, never mind. You men are all alike," she said, turning to leave. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Uh… where are you going?" Neji asked in concern.

"To be a good sister to Hinata," Hanabi shot back as she closed the door.

Neji glanced over at Sasuke before he stood up. "Well since you need a place to stay for the night, I'm sure you can stay here. Hiashi won't mind and Hinata's room has been vacant since she left. You can sleep there."

Neji stood up and walked away. Sasuke decided to follow him, knowing that his brain was too stressed to deal with his moody wife right now. Everything had started getting crazy with the treaties between nations starting to get breached. Naruto was desperately trying to resolve the conflicts before they could start, and he was relying heavily on Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara to do this. The close personal friendship between the Kazekage and the Hokage had some benefits, certainly, but that was not deterring the rebels from causing trouble for both of them.

Sasuke had led several missions in the last two weeks to help squash the rebellion. There were still no signs of improvement, and Naruto was starting to get stressed out trying to devise how to nip a war in the bud. Fortunately Shikamaru was a strategic genius, and he was putting his brain to good use advising Naruto on how he should handle everything that happened.

But Sasuke also got sucked in. As much as it sometimes seemed to the contrary, he was very close friends with Naruto. So whenever Naruto wanted to vent or complain, Sasuke would listen. Of course he'd make some sort of snide remark afterwards, but he was always there for his friend. Naruto counted on him, especially for the tough missions, which is what he was being sent on.

Sasuke breathed in the smell of the room as Neji opened the door. It was musty and faint, but he could smell Hinata there. "Sleep well. I'm sure Hanabi will get everything sorted out for you. She's surprisingly good at it," Neji said as he slid the door closed and left.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Neji hadn't offered him any clean clothes. However, Sasuke was cold and wet, so he decided to warm up by taking a hot shower. After that he scrounged through Hinata's old room, trying to find something to wear. He had spent a few nights here before, so he hoped he'd left something behind. He was fortunate to find that he had indeed left a pair of sweatpants as well as a few other assorted articles of clothing. After pulling on the pants, he climbed into the bed. He found it difficult to fall asleep because his brain was working on overtime, trying to figure out why Hinata was mad at him. Consumed by thoughts of his wife, he drifted into the all-encompassing black void of sleep.

* * *

"Hinata, open your door," Hanabi demanded, pounding on the closed entrance.

Hanabi was let in by her crying sister. "What do you want?" Hinata asked, wiping away her tears.

"I wanted to know how you are. Sasuke seemed really worried about you," Hanabi said matter-of-factly, walking into her sister's room.

"He's not worried about me," Hinata said, quietly. "He's never here, always away on missions. Can't he just tell Naruto no and stay here with me?"

"That's why you're mad at him?" Hanabi asked, not really seeming all that interested.

Hinata didn't say anything, staring at her feet. "I don't understand."

Hanabi sighed and stood up. "Sasuke is going out of his way to be a good friend to Naruto, and you feel like he's forgetting about you. So you're lonely and jealous."

"I… I didn't say that," Hinata said, keeping her gaze off of her sister.

"But it's true though," Hanabi said, moving to sit down on the bed, and bringing her legs up to her chest.

Hinata sat down next to her, and then sighed. "Yeah. It is. I think he should be paying more attention to me. He has only been home two nights in the last two weeks. I want him here. With me."

"You're being selfish, Hina," Hanabi said lightly. It was the rarely used affectionate nickname her sister had given her and the usage of it put all of her attention on Hanabi. "Sasuke's just doing his duty to the country. He probably feels compelled to make up for past sins and help out his friends. He's working so hard to protect you. And I mean honestly, if he really had that much of a choice, don't you think he'd be here with you?"

Hinata thought about it, letting her sister's rare profound words sink in. "I guess you're right. It's just I'm carrying our baby. _Our_ _baby_. With him not being here, it seems like he doesn't care about me or the child."

"Hinata, you know he cares. It's just the crazy pregnant lady hormones talking."

Hinata blushed looking away. "I'm not a crazy pregnant lady."

"You are too," Hanabi said smirking. Hinata whacked her with a pillow, which Hanabi promptly returned with a light punch on Hinata's arm. After a couple more swings at each other, Hanabi said, "Just wait. Soon you'll start showing and then we won't be able to goof around like this."

"I know," Hinata said, letting her body fall back on the bed. Hanabi did the same, laying next to her sister.

"Yeah, you'll be fat and can't move or do anything," Hanabi retorted, the grin plastered on her face a clear indication that she was joking.

"Th-that's not true!" Hinata replied in indignation, having not caught the joke. "I won't be able to do much because I don't want to risk hurting the baby."

"Silly Hinata," her sister said, snuggling her head into the pillow. "I know. Now go to bed. I have to do stuff in the morning."

Hinata was going to ask what "stuff" Hanabi was talking about, but when she opened her mouth to ask she heard a soft snore from Hanabi. Deciding that her sister had either fallen asleep really fast or was pretending to be asleep so that she wouldn't be disturbed, she kept her mouth closed and opted to go to sleep herself. It was about fifteen minutes later that she finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sasuke was shaken awake the next morning. "Hey, Uchiha Moron," Hanabi announced loudly, "get up so that you can be informed of the mysterious ways of the female mind."

Sasuke glared at the girl who'd interrupted his slumber. "Go away," he muttered, turning over.

"No. Because I'm going to tell you about how easy your situation is going to be to remedy."

"How?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, first… Hinata's mad at you because of all the missions you've been going on. She wants to see you more often, 'cause you know, she thinks that when you're gone all the time it means that you don't love her."

"But that's…"

"How it is," Hanabi finished, rather sarcastically. "You've been married for what? Like three years? Shouldn't you know how this stuff works?"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm no female expert. I spent half my life avoiding them. It was only a few years ago that I got interested in a relationship of any sort."

Hanabi smirked. "Yeah… I always wanted to ask you about that. I mean, why on earth would you choose Hinata when you hypothetically could have chosen anyone else? Other than her boobs, of course."

"You think I fell in love with her because of her breasts?" Sasuke guffawed. "You're one crazy little girl, Hanabi," Sasuke said as he moved to get out of bed. "Why don't you get out so I can change and all that?"

"No," Hanabi said with finality. "You didn't answer my question."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. In all honestly I don't know what it was. I got used to her company, and then when it was deprived from me, I realized I felt something for her. She'd snapped me from my indifference. I cared about her safety, and I gradually starting realizing how _female_ she was. That's about it."

"That's lame," Hanabi decided after a moment of thought. "I was hoping you'd tell me something about how you picked her because she was a fox in bed or something like that."

Sasuke stared at her, partly alarmed that Hanabi would say such a thing, partly moping because it was the furthest from the truth (Hinata refused to have sex until they were married), and partly smirking on the inside because the statement was true (Hinata was, in fact, a fox in bed). However, he dropped all these thoughts and put on an act, glaring at the girl and telling her, "Get out," in his pissed off voice.

Hanabi cowered before she vanished, getting away from him as fast as she possibly could. Once she was gone, Sasuke stood up and surveyed his appearance in the mirror. He looked a little disheveled, but Hinata didn't really care so he poofed himself back into his own house. When he got there, he appeared in front of an extremely startled Hinata. She 'eep'ed before she regained herself, then sent a glare his way.

Sasuke sighed and put his arms around her, embracing her in a hug even though she remained rigid in his arms. "Listen," he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry that I've been gone all the time. If you had told me I would have been more than happy to say no to the missions. I didn't think it bothered you."

Hinata relaxed into his arms, drawing close to him. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest. "And I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You didn't deserve it. I was being selfish."

"It's okay," he whispered to her as his hands traveled up her back to play with a lock of hair. "I forgave you before I even left." She looked up at him, into his eyes which were staring down at her intently.

She took a deep breath, and realized something. His scent was off, but extremely familiar. "You slept in my room last night."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Neji said I could sleep there."

"You should go back and tell him thank you," Hinata said softly.

Sasuke bent his head down, kissing her neck gently. "Later," he said in a husky voice.

Hinata knew what he meant, the way his tongue licked over her flesh a clear indication of where he wanted to end up. He was insistent, longing to ease the tension in his body, his pent up sexual energy. Hinata wanted that release too. She needed to feel him, all of him, needed the physical manifestation of his love for her.

He had her pinned on the bed in almost no time at all. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her pajama top, stripping it off of her. Hinata's hands grasped at the back of his pants in an attempt to pull them down. He worked hers off faster though, leaving her naked underneath of him. With his body against her firmly she could feel his length through his pants. With a small movement, his own pants were thrown to the side, leaving nothing in the way. He slid in with one fluid motion.

Hinata gasped, enjoying the feeling of him thrusting into her. She came and came again before Sasuke finally reached his peak and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off, making sure to grab his pants before he substituted himself back into Hinata's old room in the Hyuuga complex. Hinata came along with him, beside him with her hand draped on his chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

It was then that Neji picked the most inopportune time to walk into the room to wake up Sasuke. Getting a good look at both Sasuke and Hinata's naked form he shut his eyes tight, frantically trying to get out of the room. However, his Byakugan had inadvertently activated, leaving him ogling Hinata's naked body against his own will. Struggling to turn it off, he ran into several pieces of furniture in the room, effectively doing just the task he'd come into the room for. Sasuke was up in a heartbeat, pushing the confused eye jutsu user out of the room.

Neji calmed himself, not sure what to think. Sasuke slammed the door on his face. Neji stood in the hallway trying to figure out what exactly had happened. But that was only until he started hearing noises. He knew that the noises could only be from one thing, and so, in order to avoid further mental scarring, he left the area as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

_I hope you like. There probably won't be updates on much until the beginning of May. End of the semester and finals. Fun stuff. _

* * *


End file.
